


Jeremwood Drabbles

by topsnare



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Cuddling, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, FAHC, FAHC Au, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Implied Smut, Implied Violence, Jeremwood Centric, Jeremy has Sensory Sensitivity, M/M, No beta reader, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Poetry, Referenced violence, Semi-Dark AU, Tags may be added, We Die Like Men, battle buddies, no au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topsnare/pseuds/topsnare
Summary: Just a collection of little snippets of ideas that I have (some may get finished and be made into their own works, or are already finished but are just short :PSmut will not be included into this specific work, though it may be implied.Chapters:Soft Battle Buddies (Fluff, No AU, Implied Smut)FAHC Poem (Poetry, Referenced Violence, FAHC AU)Sensory (Best Friends to Lovers, Jeremy has Sensory Sensitivity, No AU)





	1. Soft Battle Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags/Warnings: Fluff, No AU, Implied Smut, Cuddling

Battle Buddies. The phrase that started it all. It started as a joke, but was soon followed by shy glances and soft pink cheeks. Closely behind were gifts and offers that seemed out of the usual to anyone watching closely. No one in the office noticed for a while, but that was before they saw Ryan fidgeting with his Diet Coke before offering a sip to Jeremy. Getting the other man his own can would have been a bit unusual considering he didn’t like it a lot, but would have just been seen as a kind gesture. But seeing as Jeremy didn’t ask for a drink or for a sip of Ryan’s drink, this was unprecedented, and when Jeremy took the drink politely, a soft smile playing at his lips, the rest of the men in the room knew something was up. 

Then came the lunches. Normally people would pair off, but there would also be groups and there would normally be changes in who went with who. For three days in a row Ryan and Jeremy went out. Then for the rest of the week they stayed in the office, curled up on a couch together, eating and chatting. 

At this point Gavin got interested. He wondered if they were planning something - which was not uncommon. But this is when he started to see things that the others didn’t. Lingering glances and touches, soft touches, touching the other’s hair, laughs at bad jokes. Gavin felt like he knew what was going on, and was determined to know if he was right. So one day, when he came in a bit early to try to catch Jeremy without his other half, he was surprised by Ryan and Jeremy cuddled up on the couch, watching something while Ryan peppered soft kisses along Jeremy’s neck and shoulder. 

Gavin was silent for a moment before he broke out into a fit of giggles, which prompted the two to jump apart. “So the Battle Buddies are also fuck buddies?” 

Jeremy groaned and put his head in his hands, seemingly more annoyed than anything. “Of course Gavin had to find out first. Of course he did.” 

Ryan smiled a bit at this display before saying, “Jer. We were going to say something today anyway.”

“I wanted to tell Geoff first thoughhhhhh…” whined the younger man dramatically. “Now I’m gonna get pestered all day by a British fuck.”

Ryan glanced at Gavin, who was still giggling madly. “Gavin, if you pester Jeremy about this more than the reasonable amount, I will take one of my many knives and castrate you.” He said in a deadpan tone. It was hard to tell if this threat was a joke, partially true, or fully true. Gavin stopped giggling. 

“But Rye-“

“Many knives.”

Jeremy laughed at this, a full guffaw, one that Gavin hadn’t heard outside of Ryan’s presence in ages. It was sweet. Gavin smiled brightly. “So did you fuck in the office yet?”

This shut Jeremy up momentarily as he turned a shade of pink before he started laughing again. Ryan chuckled as well and pulled Jeremy close, pulling him from the arm of the couch into his lap, Ryan’s chin on his shoulder. “You have that blacklight don’t you Gav? Go check your desk.”

“OH BOLLOCKS.” He shouted, hands thrown into the air “YOU BEST NOT’VE YOU MONGS.”

“They best not have what?” Asked a raspy voice.

Geoff glanced at Ryan and Jeremy then back at Gavin’s frantic searching for the blacklight, then back at the pair. “Did you fuck on Gavin’s desk?”

“GEOFFFFFF!!!!!” 

“That’s for the blacklight to decide, Ramsay.” Teased Ryan. 

“I wondered when you two would bang. You’ve been making sex eyes at each other for months.”


	2. Ride Or Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags / Warnings: Poetry, Implied/referenced violence, FAHC AU, Semi-Dark AU, Enemies to Lovers

All it took was one gunshot, one slash, and they both were wounded to the point where the other could not continue, but would not die.  
Eye contact. A garish, flashy costume. A mask, unforgettable outfit. A slice and a bang, and then came the silence.  
Silence turned into gasps, gasps into groans. Hate was set aside, survival took over. Enemy helping enemy.  
Doctors, not real ones. Doctors stitched. Enemies stared.  
Hatred faded. Then came comradeship.  
Terror, not their own  
Power, of their own  
Sirens and Red and Blue lights

Ride or die.


	3. Sensory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags/Warnings: Jeremy has Sensory issues, Slight AU, Friends to Lovers, Best Friends to lovers, Fluff

What the hell. Fuck it. Fuck it. Fuck it all. Fuck the recording. Fuck the capture. Jeremy stopped his recording and sat with his head in his hands. How could he work when everyone was screaming and yelling, minus Ryan Haywood. Ryan was one of his best friends, and always knew when he needed a break, and what he needed to do during that break. Ryan looked at Jeremy and yelled loudly, deep voice booming. “SHUT UP. WE CAN’T RECORD IF YOU YELL OVER EACH OTHER.”

When everyone was silent, he sighed. “Everyone take an hour to breathe. Come on Jer.”

Jeremy followed close behind the other, and once they got into the hallway, he head butted the other gently in the back of the shoulder. “Thanks…” muttered Jeremy. 

He hated feeling weak, hated feeling overwhelmed by noise. It was the only thing he had a real problem with. Not necessarily volume, because he was one of the loudest people in Achievement Hunter, but the number of noises. Multiple people talking at once, very loudly, got very overwhelming very quickly for him. It rarely happened at the office, since everyone knew that the audience couldn’t understand them otherwise, but when it did happen… 

Ryan gently continued to pull Jeremy into a quiet office - was this Gavin’s office? Then leaned against the desk inside, pulling the smaller male close, into a tight hug. Jeremy sighed softly. “I’m ok Ry- really. I promise. It didn’t get bad. I’m ok.”

Ryan rumbled in that stupidly smooth, deep voice, “You sure? You didn’t look ok.” He pulled back a bit so he could look into Jeremy’s eyes. 

Jeremy’s brown eyes flicked away as he mumbled. “I wasn’t ok. I was overwhelmed. I’m ok now…”

Ryan sighed at this then pulled Jeremy close and pressed their foreheads together. “I’m here baby. I’m here. I know you aren’t ok yet. I’ll protect you.”

“Ryan…” whispered Jeremy, shocked by the affectionate display. Ryan wasn’t a touchy geeky type, and certainly wasn’t the type to get this close to someone else’s face. Ryan’s eyes were closed, and he was breathing as quietly as he could to avoid overwhelming Jeremy. “Rye… l-look at me.” 

Blue eyes met brown and Jeremy said softly. “Tell me I’m not useless. Tell me I’m not broken. Please…” he whispered. 

“Jeremy. You aren’t useless, and you aren’t broken. Well… everyone’s a little broken, but fixable, and so are you. I’ve got my issues too Jer. You’re ok. I promise, Jer.” Ryan was dead serious, looking Jeremy in the eyes with a soft glaze in his eyes, resembling a look of sadness.

“Promise?”

“If you’re broken and useless, then so am I.”

Jeremy leaned forward at this point, kissing Ryan deeply, his hands shooting up to tangle in the other’s hair. Ryan gasped and tenses at first, but slowly melted. “Jer… stop Jer…” Jeremy pulled away, tearing up, afraid he was being rejected, when Ryan asked, “Are you kissing me because you mean it or because you need an anchor. I have to know, J.” 

“I-I’m pretty sure I love you, if that’s what you mean…” said Jeremy sheepishly. 

At this, Ryan tugged the other between his legs as he sat on the desk, kissing Jeremy passionately. That was the only way Jeremy could describe it. It was hungry, and strong, but tender and caring as well. Jeremy tugged Ryan’s hair gently, and when the other gasped, licked into his mouth. Ryan pulled away at this and gasped, “Jeremy, are you sure, I don’t-“

“Shut up.” 

Ryan did. He shut his mouth as Jeremy kissed him. He only pulled away one last time, and that’s when Jeremy began to cry. “Jer… what is it? I’m here… what do you need? Did I do something?”

Jeremy beamed, even as tears streamed down his cheeks. “No… I… I just… I never realized how much… how much I love you. How much I think you love me…”

“Jeremy, why do you think I protect you so much?”

“Because we’re battle buddies?” Said Jeremy weakly.

“Really?”

“I guess…”

“You’re such a fucking goofball.”

Ryan took this opportunity to pull Jeremy flush against him and sighed. “So. If we’re gonna date… how do you like sex? Top or bottom? Not at all? No penetration? What’s up?”

“You’re an idiot… and I’m a switch.”

Ryan laughed softly and kissed his neck, “So… I’d rather not tell the guys right away… if that’s ok with you? I mean… I just got around to telling them I got divorced I don’t want to be like, Oh, and I’m dating Jeremy, you know?”

“I get it Rye. No worries. But if I slip up or am more flirty…”

“That’s fine. I won’t blame you for that.” Ryan smiled and cuddled up to Jeremy. “I mean… I wouldn’t really mind if people knew. If you wanted to say something it’d be ok, I’d just… prefer you know I mean -“

“Ryan shut the fuck up.” Grumbled Jeremy, but Ryan continued, "No, I mean, if you wanted to tell them I wouldn’t mind, I mean I would just prefer, I mea-”

“Rye… Shut up.”

“But-” 

“Ryan. Shut your beautiful mouth.”

“Jeremy I-”

At this point Jeremy just kissed him again, before pulling away with a smile. “You worry too much. You can have boundaries too, you know.”  



End file.
